


万事胜意

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 双姜, 罐虎, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: CP: 人类! 姜丹尼尔&赖冠霖 / 兽人! 姜东昊AU+OOC，双姜&罐虎，前后有意义
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship, Kang Daniel/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Lai Guanlin
Kudos: 3





	1. 万事胜意前传之养虎为患

**Author's Note:**

> 18年的旧文，写的不算好，请多包含。  
> 不知道之后还有没有灵感写后续了，就先放上来吧。

放学铃一响，赖冠霖就拿起书包开始狂奔。

他手里攥着表哥家的备用钥匙，以前所未有的速度在路上奔跑着。

“我家现在有一位超~珍稀系兽人。”

“而且兽类形态还是只亚成年体的西伯利亚白虎哦！”

听到这两句话的赖冠霖哪里会不心动！从以前就很好奇兽人长什么样子的他立马乞求表哥能让他看上一眼，然而他表哥很是苦恼。

“他可不一定乐意见你啊……以那位的脾气来说。”

“如果他发起火来，我也不一定能拽的住他。”

“我保证我只远远的看一眼！”赖冠霖还没有放弃希望。本来兽人就很稀有，想要见到兽人还必须进入军队才有可能远远的看上一眼。现在既然有机会能近距离看到珍稀系的兽人，要是不去争取的话，他赖冠霖可是会遗憾终生的。

表哥瞄了赖冠霖一眼。只见那小子眼神像是有火苗一般，如果不答应的话，估计还会被他缠着不放吧……就不该在这小子面前炫耀！

表哥觉得自己有点头疼，然而他也只能答应了赖冠霖。虽然知道那只白虎脾气其实并没有那么差，但为了安全起见还是再三要求赖冠霖只看一眼后马上离开。万一老虎发起飙来，他可不敢保证赖冠霖的安全。

得到允许之后的赖冠霖简直高兴疯了，兴奋到大半夜睡不着觉，起床翻百科全书查看猫科动物的属性——这也是没办法的事情，坊间流传的兽人信息仿佛是都市传说一般，毫无参考性还多了许多怪力乱神的加油添醋。如果不是因为赖冠霖已经考上了预备役军校，从教授的口中得知确实有兽人的存在，他还以为兽人都是人类臆想出来的。

过度兴奋的后果就是一晚上的睡不着。第二天的赖冠霖只能挂着两个黑眼圈，一边抵抗着困意的侵袭，一边强打起精神跑去表哥家，只求能见上自己心心念念的兽人一面。

然而赖冠霖万万没想到的是，从他进门的那短短几秒内，那只西伯利亚白虎，应该说还是维持着兽类形态的兽人，就已经发现了他的存在，并且顺势把他和表哥一并堵在了玄关处，进退不得。

“小子。”

“把你包里的东西交出来。”

赖冠霖手抖了抖。刚才还因为看的电视节目有趣而摇着尾巴的大白虎，不过瞬息之间就发现了屋子里有其他人的存在。而且还闻到了空气里多了不同于平常的味道，那是赖冠霖为自家小猫准备的木天蓼。

当然，赖冠霖也有心存侥幸。要是那位兽人大人也喜欢木天蓼呢？毕竟都是猫科动物啊……

他努力镇定自己的心神。第一次看到兽人的他被紧张的表哥挡在身后，生怕那只来势汹汹的大白虎一个心情不好直接扑过来。然而大白虎也没干什么，只是重复了刚才的话，再次要求赖冠霖拿出包里的东西。

此时的赖冠霖，兴奋大于紧张。他抽出一根手指粗细的木天蓼，小心翼翼的递到白虎面前。只见那白虎只是张嘴叼起，大摇大摆地躺在沙发上才开始享受那根木天蓼的。

木天蓼果然是专治猫科动物的存在。

紧张了一路的表哥这才松了口气，发誓下一次嘴巴再也不乱开火车了。后知后觉的他顿了一顿，而后像是发现了什么，“白虎你竟然会说话！！！”

“我一直都能说啊。”那只大白虎已经被木天蓼熏得浑身舒展，身体早就从沙发上滑落到地毯上，“只是不说话的话，逗你玩很有趣而已。”

表哥被白虎的话激得忍不住吐槽，一人一虎一直互怼对方，怼得十分的不亦乐乎。反观赖冠霖，第一次知道兽类形态下的兽人原来是会说话的他，被兴奋的情绪激得无法言语。只能内心尖叫外表沉默得看着那只大白虎被表哥一把掐住腮边肉蹂躏虎头，一动不动的呆站着一旁。

等一人一虎吵够了闹够了，以表哥给白虎准备吃的来终结这一切的闹剧为结果，房子再次获得平静。赖冠霖本来以为自己该离开了，毕竟只答应了表哥见上兽人一面就走，没想到那只大白虎举起爪子，一晃一晃的像是示意赖冠霖蹲下来。

“小子，据说你对兽人很感兴趣啊。”大白虎扫视着凑过来的赖冠霖，“如果你下一次带木天蓼过来，我可以给你讲讲兽人的故事。”

“真的吗？！”本来有点困的赖冠霖瞬间双眼放光，这可是千载难逢的大好机会啊！

“真的。不过这次的木天蓼……就不讲故事了。”躺在地上的大白虎尾巴一卷，把蹲在身旁的赖冠霖放倒，“让你亲身感受一下兽类形态的兽人究竟是怎么样的吧！”

被放倒的赖冠霖稳稳的躺在了白虎的身上，“听丹尼尔说，你好像因为太兴奋所以一晚上没睡。”

大白虎的尾巴晃来又晃去，继而附在赖冠霖的眼皮上，“睡吧，小子。”

像是施加了魔法一样，赖冠霖未能说什么就彻底睡了过去。据表哥后来的描述，赖冠霖可是躺在白虎肚子上，抱着虎爪子扎扎实实地睡了好长一段时间。

至此之后，在白虎的首肯下，赖冠霖开始光明正大经常打扰自家表哥，并美其名为“这是白虎大人的命令”，即使在表哥多番严词拒绝都无法让赖冠霖放弃。而白虎确实也履行了他的承诺，对赖冠霖提出的兽人相关的问题知无不言言无不尽，脾气好得连表哥都啧啧称奇，让赖冠霖更加崇拜这位兽人大人了。

而且今天可不一样。表哥因为出任务，只能把白虎交给赖冠霖照顾三天，得知这个消息后的赖冠霖好生研究了好几天食谱。虽然自己不太会做饭，但赖冠霖暗暗发誓，绝对要好好照顾白虎大人。

只是，今天的白虎大人好像不太对劲？

赖冠霖刚进玄关，就发现今天房间里的气味不对。明明什么味道都没有闻到的他，隐隐感觉到空气里有不同于平常的气息正在流动。他刚想询问，却看见平日懒散躺在地毯上的白虎整个团成了一团，像一只大型的白毛团子缩在客厅的角落里。

赖冠霖一下子就紧张了起来，那毛绒绒的圆耳朵都耷拉着，该不会是生病了吧？他轻轻地抚摸着白虎的背脊，试图安抚不安的白毛团子，“白虎大人，你不舒服吗？”

兽人的话……究竟该看兽医还是普通的医生啊？急得团团转的赖冠霖还不忘冷静下来思考看医生的问题。见白虎毫无反应，他又揉了揉白虎的尾椎，再次试图和白毛团子沟通。

没想到平日对他温和的白虎竟因为这个动作，瞬间暴起，一下子就用一对虎爪把赖冠霖按倒在地，龇牙咧嘴的发出属于兽类发出的危险信号。“走开！”

“……趁还有时间，你赶快离开这里！”

赖冠霖吓蒙了。他正经历着人生第一次被大型兽类威胁的情况。毫无经验，毫无心理准备，被按倒在地的赖冠霖脑子一下子停摆了，连白虎放开了他都没有发现。

现下诡异又安静的空间里，只剩下赖冠霖的呼吸声和白虎的喘息。

他脑袋一片空白的看着大喘气的白虎，那只难受的大猫再次缩在了角落，抱着自己的尾巴团成一团，耷拉着的耳朵还在不停地颤抖。

它已经没有力气撵走赖冠霖了。

过了不知道多久，赖冠霖终于是缓冲过来了。

走？为什么要走？明明已经难受到大喘气，还要硬撑着！

“我不会走的！我答应过表哥，一定会好好照顾白虎大人你的！”

“所以，白虎大人你就不要硬撑了！病人就应该……”

还未等赖冠霖说完，就听到角落突然间“Biong！”的一声，一股不知从何而来的白烟瞬间包围了白毛团子。接连被吓的赖冠霖这次终于没有彻底吓懵，他快步穿过白烟，生怕白虎大人再有什么差池。

然而，眼前的情景已经不是可以用惊吓能形容了。角落里已经没有白毛团子了，只见一个赤身裸体的男人蜷缩在角落，被黑色兽纹缠绕的四肢紧紧箍着虎纹尾巴，这兽纹甚至从头上毛绒绒的白色圆耳朵一直延伸到背部，直到连接虎尾巴的尾椎处。

怎么看都很诡异。

“我说……你们两兄弟怎么都那么固执？！”那个男人正在不断地喘气，白皙的皮肤泛着不正常的红粉色，看起来非常的难受，“不是跟你说了赶紧走吗？”

这是……白虎大人的声音！

白虎大人化为人形了！

赖冠霖这次反应迅速，“我不会走的！”他把虚弱的白虎搂在怀里，“我走了谁照顾你？生病了就好好休息，别想赶走我然后一个人撑着！”

“怎么都说不听呢……”白虎叹了口气，这情景简直是一模一样，剧情仿佛准备再次上演。

“接下来发生什么事，我可不负责任。”

话音刚落，化为人形的白虎狠准稳的咬住了赖冠霖的喉结。虽说是咬，更像是含住，用那比常人尖锐的虎牙不轻不重的刺激着喉结，加上带有小刺的舌头在易感皮肤上不断的画圈，诡异而陌生的感觉让赖冠霖无所适从。

他只能僵在那里，任由怀里的白虎舔舐着自己的脖颈。

白虎赤身裸体的贴近自己的画面，还有因为情不自禁而搂住自己腰的那双温热的手，一切的一切都在将赖冠霖过往的认知敲碎。他眼前不再是那只会傲娇会耍赖，还会认真讲解的白虎，而是一个货真价实的男人。

一个刚从兽型化为人形，还未褪尽兽纹的，男人。

“白虎大人，你这是发情了吧？”

赖冠霖垂下眼睛，看着怀里扭动不安的白虎。很显然，怀里人那泛着红粉色的皮肤已经明确的告知赖冠霖，他正处于发情期。

被戳穿的白虎沉默不语。

明明离月圆之夜还有一段时间，本该独自熬过的发情期却突然提前，无法控制自己的他只能装作发狠试图赶走赖冠霖。事与愿违的是，这次的发情期来得极其凶猛，还未等赖冠霖离开，他就已经控制不住自己化为人形。更糟糕的是，在这种发情状态下，他基本无法控制自己的身体。身体无法用力的他只能被瘦高的赖冠霖搂着，丝毫没有之前那威风凛凛的模样。

只是被戳穿到底是心虚的。虽说自己已经提醒过赖冠霖了，偏偏白虎又倔得很，死鸭子嘴硬死活不肯松口。

“那……之前表哥也和白虎大人做过了？”得不到回应的赖冠霖眸子暗了又暗。他不知道自己为什么要问这种问题，也不知道内心那毫无来由的嫉妒是怎么来的。

对，嫉妒。

这本不该在这个时间出现的嫉妒。

为什么嫉妒？

这个疑问来得毫无头绪。

“无可奉告。”即使脸色潮红，身体不由自主，白虎依然不肯舍弃自己的尊严。特别还是在自己平日教导的小朋友面前，他更加的抗拒。

这让赖冠霖更加无来由的生气。他强制分开怀里人的双腿，让白虎跨坐在自己身上，迫使白虎正面面对自己。“发情期的白虎大人根本无法拒绝吧？”

“请求别人的话，总该要好好说明吧？”

半勃的性器因为这太过亲密的姿势而贴在赖冠霖熨帖的学生制服上，画面既色情又羞耻，然而白虎也不是吃素的，“我已经提醒过你了。接下来发生的任何事情，我都不会负责任的。”

“是吗？”赖冠霖不置可否。他只是伸手探向白虎的后背，从颈椎一直抚摸到尾椎，感受着白虎因为这单纯的触摸而不断颤抖的身体。乖乖学生如赖冠霖，难得恶劣，在靠近尾巴的那块肌肤上，用手指划了一圈又一圈。看着白虎因为身体敏感却又无法拒绝他，只能把头埋在他的肩窝里强行咽下所有的声音，内心仍有纠结的赖冠霖突然想明白了。

既然疑问来得毫无头绪，那就在引起疑问的人身上找出答案吧。

恶质的抓住那虎尾巴，强制用那黑白相间的软毛在腰间画圈。“你好像很喜欢这样啊，白虎大人。”白虎被赖冠霖这一出弄得更加敏感，不肯也不愿发出任何声响的他差点忍不住叫出声来，只能试图咬着赖冠霖的肩膀来惩罚他的恶作剧。

当然，他也没办法用力咬就是了。

反正赖冠霖也不可能因为他这无法用力的一咬就会停下手来。

得益于平日的好学，赖冠霖很清楚之后要怎么做。松开尾巴的手继续抚摸尾椎，另一只手则往更后方伸去。本来还在担心润滑的他，当手指触碰到那紧闭的穴口时就安心了。

兽人奇妙的身体构造注定了与凡人的不同。赖冠霖的手指还未深入，就已经能感受到穴口有多么的湿润泥泞，甚至把他的西裤给洇出了一圈小小的水渍。仅用一指探入，就能让白虎直起腰身，双手无意识地搂紧自己，那模样仿佛恨不得能索取到更多。

“很喜欢吗？这里……”一刻都没有闲下来的赖冠霖已经伸入了两指，仅仅只是一搅，已经足够让拼命按捺住自己的白虎在他耳边冒出破碎的呻吟。他情不自禁的亲吻着白虎的脸颊，像是念咒语一般，在白虎耳边沉吟。

……呼唤我的名字吧……

只看着你眼前的我吧……

告诉我你想要的是什么吧……

告诉我这一切疑问的答案吧……

“赖冠霖！”穴口被三指撑开，被撩拨到受不了的白虎终于无法忍耐，呼在耳边的热气更是让他迷乱不已。即使呼喊着赖冠霖的名字，依然无法停止身体被继续的探索。避无可避的白虎把语气软了又软，“冠霖啊……”

既然避无可避，只能直接面对了。

“我们做吧。”

好孩子变坏也不过是这么一瞬间的事。

得令的赖冠霖迅速扯掉身上碍事的衣服，搂住白虎的脖子，像是野兽一般，狠狠的啃咬着他的嘴唇。

这是教授他兽人知识、那个让他崇拜让他敬仰的白虎大人。现在却被他的学生按倒在地毯上，形状美好的胸肌被搓揉到变形，胸前的茱萸被吮吸到战栗不已。而他的性器颤颤巍巍的贴在小腹上， 被他的学生同样炽热的硬挺磨蹭到吐出了不少清液。

这场前戏足够的漫长，漫长到白虎以为自己的情欲还未解决就会溺死在这前戏里。来自兽类原始的欲望驱使他渴望更多，属于人类的理智却告诉他只要射出来就足够了。

有什么比原始欲望来得更让人欲罢不能呢？

去他妈的理智。

不再忍耐呻吟声，只想获得更多的白虎主动地抱住赖冠霖，比魔咒更强的话语从口中吐出， “可以了，冠霖啊……”

“进来吧。”

年轻的毛头小子哪能禁得起这样的撩拨？把身下人的腿分开到极致，破开那已经准备好迎接他的穴口，毫无章法的蹂躏着那饥渴已久的穴肉。白虎被这近乎粗鲁的抽插撞得呻吟声支离破碎，一会哭喊着不要了，一会又哭喊着要，十分的忙碌。

到底还是经验不足，被小穴夹道欢迎的赖冠霖因为白虎的反应被弄得不知所措，只好停下来问他，“那白虎老师究竟想要什么呢？”

“……你。”

被情欲支配的白虎已经抛弃了那些所谓的尊严和理智，只想索取更多的他根本不在意这个答案究竟给赖冠霖带来多少冲击，眼前的他只想被狠狠填满。

“如你所愿，我的白虎大人。”

赖冠霖不再忍耐，更加大开大合的操入白虎的身体里，到达更加敏感的深处。穴内的皱褶被彻底的撑开，过度深入让白虎尖叫出声来。粗暴碾压着的穴肉仿佛不知羞耻，用力绞着赖冠霖的性器不放，又饥又渴的收缩着甬道。“嗯啊……冠霖啊……轻点嗯……好满……哈啊……”

“轻点吗？”听到白虎的呻吟，赖冠霖反而是更加用力的抽打着里面的穴肉，“白虎大人你现在可是一直咬着我不放呢。”

话音刚落，赖冠霖就伸手撸动着白虎的性器。之前一直被忽略，现在被细如青葱的手指好好照顾着，马眼更是无法控制的流出更多的清液。“你看，”手指仔细的在马眼上划圈，“白虎大人明明很喜欢啊，这里都已经这么的兴奋了。”

这一圈又一圈的划着马眼，让白虎身体已经超载，无法承受更多的快感了。腹内过量的酸胀让他拱起腰身，绷紧身体，穴肉不由自主地更加用力夹着在体内驰骋的硬挺。性器则是已经忍不住喷射出的白液，那白液仿佛是能感知到身体的快乐，从小腹一直飞溅到饱满的胸肌，甚至连下巴也沾上了。而那毛绒绒的虎尾巴，更是兴奋到炸毛，连茶几上的木天蓼被扫倒在地也没有发现。

沉浸在高潮的白虎脸色潮红，还未缓过气来的他感觉到体内的性器还在持续的胀大，撑得小穴更加饱胀。他这才发现自己竟先一步高潮了，而赖冠霖还留在他的体内温存，根本没打算放过他。

“白虎大人，你也太过分了。竟然不等我！”赖冠霖眯了眯眼睛，还在爆发边缘的他显然很不满意白虎先一步高潮。他一手继续蹂躏着白虎的刚泄过的性器，一手抓起刚才被虎尾巴扫倒在地的木天蓼，态度强硬的把木天蓼放到白虎的嘴边，“含着。”

被抓住弱处的白虎只好照做。

木天蓼果然是专治猫科动物的存在，一治一个准，即使是人形只化为一半的猫科兽人也无法抗拒木天蓼。从鼻腔到口腔，全部都是木天蓼的味道。白虎那刚射过的身体被木天蓼的味道撩到性起，而身上还有年轻的肉体在持续不断的耕耘。再次被情欲支配的他只能哼哼唧唧，一边舔舐木天蓼以获得更多的香味，一边乞求赖冠霖快点放过他。

显然赖冠霖根本没有这样的想法。速度一时快一时慢，角度和力度比刚才更加刁钻，搅得白虎呻吟不断。他甚至不再撸动白虎的性器，仅仅只靠冲撞后穴，便已经激得白虎眼泪都出来了。

“臭小子！！！够了！！！你快停下来！！！”

“冠霖啊……那里……坏掉了……要坏掉了啦……”

无论白虎如何发狠或者求饶，赖冠霖也再没有心软，像是惩罚他一般，总在最关键的地方刹车。而白虎只能用木天蓼抽插着自己的口腔，极尽撩拨的姿态挑逗，只希望赖冠霖能快点满足。

这画面太具有冲击感。年轻如赖冠霖被撩得浑身冒邪火，这下他完全放开节制，毫无顾忌的大力抽插，撞击臀肉的声音一下比一下响。

快感让身体诚实，随着肉体与肉体之间的重力加速度撞击，体内深处的电流窜过全身，让两人相互交出了彼此。赖冠霖紧紧的抱住白虎，一滴不漏的灌进了白虎的体内。而穴口像是知道赖冠霖的意图，一下一下的绞紧，怕是遗漏了任何一滴白液。

预备役的体力实在太好了，年轻的学生根本不知疲倦为何物，到最后，白虎只记得臀肉被强制抬高分开，让学生认真的“实践”了好几次。至于之后是怎么回到床上，白虎已经想不起来了。

等白虎清醒时已经是深夜了。身旁的赖冠霖已经熟睡，像是护食的幼崽一般，睡着了也不忘把白虎搂在怀里，白虎费了点力气才把他从自己身上扒开。借着窗外的月光，可以看见白虎身上的兽纹已经褪尽，毛绒绒的虎耳朵和尾巴也消失不见，外表和凡人别无二致。

“幸好睡着了。”用人类的手揉了揉赖冠霖那柔软的头发，这是白虎第一次用完整的人形去触摸他。小朋友的脸软乎乎的，看得白虎忍不住戳了好几下才停下手。

其实是个好孩子来着，可惜遇到的是他这种混蛋。

很久未使用过人形的白虎伸展了一下手臂，仿佛是要举行什么样的仪式一样，将一只手附在赖冠霖的额头上，另一只手贴着自己的额头。

“其实我不是亚成年体，更不是什么西伯利亚虎。”

“骗了你真的很抱歉。”

“然而我也有需要守护的秘密啊……”

语毕，两只手掌泛出了些许白光，属于赖冠霖的记忆变成了影片，被白虎用奇妙的能力给提取了出来。这些影片被白虎剪辑出来，一夜荒唐给抹消得干干净净。再用过往的日常，选取特定角度，把这记忆拼凑完成。对于睡着的赖冠霖来说，今天只不过是不能再普通的一天。他并没有遇见白虎发情，也没有两人的一夜失控。

什么事情都没有发生。

等记忆都处理完毕，白虎再次化为兽形。他怜惜的用额头蹭了蹭赖冠霖的脸颊，这样的记忆，对于他这种凡人来说，并不是什么美好的记忆，还不如消除了更好。

只要睡醒就什么都不记得了，多好啊。

第二天清早。

赖冠霖一觉醒来，发现自己又抱着虎爪子睡了一宿。虽说醒来了，但赖冠霖丝毫没有打算松手，而被抱的白虎显然不甚在意，躺的四仰八叉的完全没有一点老虎的样子。他睡得太熟了，连赖冠霖揉了好几次老虎脸都没有反应。

见大白虎睡的这么熟，赖冠霖壮着胆子，亲了亲那紧闭的虎眼。

在他的记忆里，昨晚确实是很平常的一夜，什么事都没有发生。只是，在他的记忆里，并不包括他肩膀上那浅浅的牙印。

不记得也不要紧，赖冠霖想。以后有得是机会找他的白虎大人问清楚。

End.


	2. 万事胜意01

养老虎真的不是一件容易的事。

养珍稀系白虎兽人更加不是一件容易的事。

那只大白虎在他家走来走去，不时的左嗅嗅右闻闻。正当姜丹尼尔以为他要“标记”地盘的时候，大白虎像是闻够了，突然侧身一躺，一副大爷的模样躺在了沙发上。

一路提心吊胆的姜丹尼尔终于是松了口气。看起来这位白虎兽人还算是满意他的“新家”，没给一掌把家中摆设拍在地上，也算是很给面子了。

感谢白虎大爷的“不杀之恩”，姜丹尼尔默念道。

下一秒，那只躺在沙发上的白虎就伸了个舒服的懒腰，不小的动作弄得那张勉强能容纳一只老虎的双人沙发吱呀作响。

我把之前的那句话收回，姜丹尼尔再次默念道。

不与外界接触的兽人为什么会住在一个人类的家里？说起这个问题，追溯起源头，得要从三天前说起。

三天前，姜丹尼尔突然被单独召唤到军方总部。在去往总部的路上，他全程都被不透光的黑布蒙住头部，手也被拷上锁链。根据身旁的脚步声，他身边至少有四名士兵拿枪守着，只要他移动的动作稍微大一点，士兵就会机警的用枪指着他的脑袋。从未在总部受到过这种“待遇”的姜丹尼尔中士只能一路保持沉默，跟随拉扯着他双手的铁链向不知名之地走去。

暂时失去视觉的姜丹尼尔在绕了不知道多少个弯道和圈子之后，十分确认这群押解着他的士兵是存心不让他记住路线，也就死了心，不再猜测他现在身处的位置。奇怪的是，在姜丹尼尔改变他的想法后不过十分钟的时间，这群士兵就停了下来，仿佛是知道他放弃了的一样。

然后他就被另一群人带到了一个房间，听脚步声来推断，只有一人。接着姜丹尼尔听到了开门的声音，他被锁链拉扯着往前走。嗯？怎么有拉椅子的声音，一路沉默的姜丹尼尔这时才开了口，“这是，让我坐下来的意思吗？”

“是的，姜丹尼尔中士，很抱歉以这种方式请你过来。”

很年轻的声音。不，只是听起来很年轻，说话的语调反而不太像年轻人。方位……按照声音的位置是正前方，这人是谁？

“既然觉得抱歉的话，至少让我看看究竟是哪位长官在说话吧？”

“抱歉，恕难从命。”

这让姜丹尼尔十分疑惑，如果是总部安排任务给他，应该不至于这么的复杂。看来，这次可不是寻常的任务。

“按照军方总部的流程，分派任务不需要这么的……”姜丹尼尔甩了甩手上的铁链，“复杂。”

“那是因为，这根本不是军方总部能派给你的任务。”正前方的声音改从他的耳后边传来，这个人是什么时候走到他的身边的？怎么一点声音都没有？！

“你究竟是谁？”

“请中士你来可真不容易。”那人没有直接回答姜丹尼尔的问题，“不得不说，中士你真的十分优秀。绕了这么久的弯，你还一直试图记下这里的方位，如果不是看到你放弃了，我还以为你要走到脚都断了才舍得放弃呢。”

“那是因为你是故意的！”说到了这里，姜丹尼尔没好气的哼了一声，“如果我不放弃，估计现在也不可能坐在这里和你说……”

不对。他之前说，不是军方总部“能”派的任务？这人是什么来头？

“你之前说，这不是军方总部‘能’派的任务，是什么意思？”

“字面上的意思，中士。”声音又改从正前方传来，那人像是看穿了姜丹尼尔所有的心思，“中士，我劝你不要轻举妄动。”

“毕竟你现在……处境有点危险？”

危险？姜丹尼尔皱了皱眉，虽然他是打算挣脱开铁链扯下蒙住他的头套，但押解他的士兵都离开了，也谈不上有多少危险吧？

等等，不对。只有一个人领他到这里来，房间里也只听到一个人的声音，应该没有什么姜丹尼尔遗漏的地方。还是不对……给他拉椅子的声音……还有一开始就在他正前方的声音……这房间还有另一个人！

“这房间里，还有其他人对吧？如果我没猜错，那个人就在附近，或许……他还拿枪指着我的太阳穴。”

“你没有猜错，中士。”那人的声音充满赞赏，“刚才他确实拿着枪对准了你的太阳穴……只要你不乱动，危机自然会解除。”

等姜丹尼尔再次松懈下来，那人才继续开口，“今天只是一场测试，中士。根据你的测试结果，我相信你是这次任务的最佳人选。但，这次的测试，你必须对所有人保密。”

“军方总部的任命今晚就会送到你的手上，除此以外，其他相关的资料会尽快送到你手上。”

“之后就拜托你了，姜丹尼尔中士。”

还未等他反应过来，姜丹尼尔就晕了。根据他醒来后脖子疼痛程度，他很确定有人用手刀劈了他，而且力道足得很。

可惜醒来后，他发现自己已经躺在了分部里的医疗室里，而且身旁也没有一个人能问一下，到底他是怎么被送回来的。

接下来的事情十分魔幻。晚上军方总部送来的任命书语焉不详，只说他的任务是要离开分部，去另一个地方执行任务，而这个“另一个地方”恰好是他的家。那座刚好可以俯瞰市中心、位于半山腰的老宅子。那还是他唯一的财产了，也不晓得那人怎么盘算到他身上……

第二天收到的资料更是不可理喻！

一张纸，两句话。

一只白虎兽人将会入住他那半山腰的老宅子。

务必保护好他。

多说一句话会死吗？！姜丹尼尔一个没忍住把“资料”甩到桌子上，气到最后还是认命的捡起来，毕竟是任务啊……

之后就出现了开头的那一幕。一大早听到敲门声的姜丹尼尔，打开门就看到那只大白虎叼着一只小小的行李箱坐在门前。本来还有点没睡醒的姜丹尼尔这下彻底清醒过来，这只白虎就是未来他要执行的“任务”。

TBC..


	3. 万事胜意02

这白虎兽人，意外的好养活。

除了吃饭必须上桌子，喝水必须用杯子，好像也没什么特别的要求。

那位还是兽形的白虎兽人一直埋头苦吃，只看虎须就知道酱汁已经把脸弄得脏兮兮的。姜丹尼尔有点后悔，今天不应该买肉酱千层面给这位兽人兄弟。他拿着准备好的新毛巾站在一旁，擦也不是，不擦也不是。

显然，白虎兽人很满意今天的午餐，吃完了也不忘用舌头舔干净嘴边的酱汁，然而脸上始终是脏兮兮的。他浅棕色的眼睛望向姜丹尼尔，那人类正拿着毛巾一脸无措的站着。白虎兽人聪明的很，自觉的把脸埋在毛巾里蹭了蹭。

见那白虎人畜无害的样子，姜丹尼尔顺势用毛巾认真的擦起了虎脸，擦舒服了甚至还能听到来自那只白虎的呼噜声。

越看越像小时候养的橘猫。那只吃饱了怎么摸都可以的小家伙，和眼前的大型猫科动物简直别一模一样。

刚擦干净脸，白虎兽人就不知道跑到哪里去了。等姜丹尼尔收拾完，一转身就看到那只小小的行李箱放在自己的面前，而那位白虎兽人就坐在一旁盯着他。

“要我打开行李箱？”

他点点头。

一打开箱子，姜丹尼尔就发现有好几支逗猫棒。他才刚拿起一支，就被虎爪子一掌拍下，顺势再一掌踩断。如果他没看错，兽形状态下的虎脸上出现了一种名为“羞愤”的表情。

“这不是你自己收拾的行李箱吧？”

再次点头，一脸“你千万不要误会我我可没有这种爱好”。

姜丹尼尔深呼吸了一口，确保自己已经把刚才想爆笑的心情压到肚子里之后，才继续收拾行李箱。最后收拾出逗猫棒若干，猫抓板若干，猫薄荷一大罐，以及一部手提电脑。

见到逗猫棒，白虎兽人已经恨不得一掌全部拍断，最终还是被姜丹尼尔以明天都送给别人为由给制止了。然而，在看到从行李箱搬出来的猫抓板后，兽人已经僵在一旁，隔壁在憋笑的姜丹尼尔彻底投降，一边笑一边拍着白虎的后背安慰道，“帮你收拾行李的人也是出于好心嘛，怕你有需求的时候又找不着……”

白虎兽人懒得理会姜丹尼尔，自顾自的叼起手提电脑到茶几上，驾轻就熟的开启。姜丹尼尔好奇的凑过去看他想要干什么，只见虎掌灵活的在键盘上敲打，屏幕上显示出来了一句话。

你知道我是兽人吧？

“知道。”姜丹尼尔猜，兽形的白虎应该是不能说话，他只要等待兽人敲键盘就知道他想表达什么了。

虽然现在是兽形，但我还有属于人类的思维。

姜丹尼尔点头。根据都市传说，兽人能通晓人类的语言，智慧甚至能与人类媲美。

刚才你笑的很开心嘛。

“抱歉抱歉~”姜丹尼尔立刻一脸无辜。原来这白虎是在记仇啊……

白虎无视满脸无辜的姜丹尼尔，继续敲键盘。

请给我准备一间房，晚上睡觉我还是会睡在床上的。我不挑食，三餐麻烦你按人类的分量准备就好。出于安全考虑，我不会离开这间屋子，最多去你家后山散步。

姜丹尼尔连忙答应。

还有比较麻烦的一件事……

“很麻烦吗？”姜丹尼尔看白虎明显犹豫了，文字敲了删删了又敲，“只要是我力所能及的，你可以直接提出来。”

我自己可以洗澡，但是要麻烦你帮忙吹干。

噗。姜丹尼尔这次笑得可欢了，他还以为有什么大麻烦，原来只是需要帮忙吹毛啊。

喂喂喂，我说的可是正经事。我这爪子怎么拿吹风机吹干啊？！

“那，需要我梳毛吗？”

……要。

“没问题，但我也有问题要问你。”

那白虎点点头，示意姜丹尼尔继续说。

“刚才你跟我提了四点要求，所以同样的，我会问你四个问题，你只要诚实的回答我就可以了。这样很公平吧？”

白虎点点头，同意了姜丹尼尔的提议。

“第一，任务的内容究竟是什么？不可能仅仅只是保护你这么简单吧？”

键盘开始敲的飞快。

任务内容就是这么简单。

“为什么？我的意思是说，为什么要保护你？”

因为现在兽人总部发生了一些情况，具体是怎么事，我也不清楚。我所知道的是，双方总部已经商讨过对策，暂时由人类保护部分兽人，而我只是刚好安排到你这里了。

“好吧，但……老实说，为什么要选我来进行这次任务？”这次任务确实不是军方总部能派给他的任务，明显是由兽人总部来授意。不过，军方总部里那么多人，他也不过是一个普通的中士，为什么选他？

白虎望了望姜丹尼尔，像是叹了一口气，再次敲起了键盘。

选你是因为刚好选到了你。最后一个问题了。

这说辞怎么看都觉得有蹊跷。刚好选到我还要废那么大周章来测试他，这不是“刚好”那么简单吧？

“最后一个问题，那天和我说话的人是谁？”

这下白虎犹豫了很久，最后敲下了两个字。

玄武。

这下着实吓到了姜丹尼尔。

玄武，兽人都市传说里的头一号人物。玄武本尊极具神秘色彩，都市传说里关于玄武的故事从来都只多不少。传说中，四百多年前与人类签订和平条约的就是他，并且一手建立了兽人总部，与本国的军方总部达成合作。而且据说玄武只是一个称号，毕竟四百多年过去了，兽人总部的头头一直挂的都是玄武的名字。但，从来都没有人看到过玄武本人的真面目，或许是换了好几任兽人挂名也说不定。姜丹尼尔也是第一次亲身接触到玄武本尊。

那天的情形他还记得很清楚，这么一想，看来现在当家的玄武还挺年轻的，或许这一任还是个挺沉稳的青年也不一定。

白虎见他一直在思考什么，也不打扰他，自顾自地删掉了刚才文档里所有的聊天记录。内心庆幸电脑还没连上网，如果被查出来白虎他曾提及过玄武，肯定会被念叨一番。

“大致的情形我明白了。”姜丹尼尔回过神来，“还没自我介绍，我叫……”

姜丹尼尔，军衔中士。键盘声比说话声还快，然后白虎就调出了一份文档，关于姜丹尼尔生平的资料一览无遗。

“看来你已经很了解我了。”姜丹尼尔有点无所适从，一下子被别人查了个清清楚楚的感觉还挺奇怪的。“那你叫什么名字？”

叫我白虎就可以了。

“白虎？不是你的本名吧？”

兽人的名讳不能随便告诉别人，这是兽人的规矩。

“好吧，那我以后叫你白虎？”

白虎点点头，算是允许。

“那我先去收拾房间给你。”

语毕，姜丹尼尔便离开了客厅。他内心清楚的很，一个和古代神兽同名的兽人，还是被兽人头头亲自下命令要保护好的兽人，哪会是普通的兽人？看着那只白虎悠哉游哉地躺在沙发上犯懒，姜丹尼尔一点都不急，他有的是时间去调查清楚。

未来，就请多多指教了，白虎先生。

TBC..


	4. 万事胜意03

“白虎！！！说了多少次洗完澡后不要甩毛！！！！”

不过是走去拿条浴巾的空隙，姜丹尼尔家的浴室就惨遭毒手。墙壁上，瓷砖上，甚至天花板上都挂满了飞溅的水珠，空气中还漂浮着为数不少的黑白色短毛。而罪魁祸首，白虎，因为洗澡时耳朵进了水，又抖动了一下身体，准备第二次甩毛。

“等等你不要动！！！我给你擦！！！不许在客厅甩毛！！！”

被姜丹尼尔喝止的白虎委屈的耷拉着耳朵。拜托，耳朵进水不甩毛的话哪能把水甩出来？总不可能要兽形的他自己去找棉签擦耳朵吧？

无视了大型猫科动物的委屈，姜丹尼尔拿起浴巾就开始擦圆圆的虎耳朵。现在已经是初秋，白虎也迎来了换毛季，随便动一下就能让家里的虎毛多到满天飞。而造成这一切的本尊毫无自觉，平常该怎么样就怎么样，视眼前的虎毛于无物。

最惨的还不是这个。在三个星期前，姜丹尼尔还不认为帮白虎吹毛是件有多麻烦的事，反而还挺高兴的。毕竟老虎也是猫科嘛，吹毛梳毛顺便撸老虎，四舍五入也算是撸了猫。

三个星期后，姜丹尼尔后悔得肠子，不，心肝脾肺肾都青了——换毛期的吹毛梳毛撸猫那都是灾难现场！更何况老虎的体型是猫的好几十倍！！

例如像现在这样，擦完之后再吹干的虎毛十分蓬松，梳毛之后手感更是一流。然而事后客厅满地飘零，还有粘在浴巾上洗都洗不掉黑白色毛发，这些都足以让姜丹尼尔头痛上好一阵子。

认命的他只好去清理现场，当然，他也没打算放过罪魁祸首。径直把吸尘器递到白虎面前，“客厅是你的了，我去浴室。”说完拿起浴巾就走开了。

吸尘是白虎唯二能做的家务之一，另外一项就是把脏衣服扔进洗衣机。刚开始“同居”生活时，白虎秉承着不能在别人家白吃白喝的原则——即使所有花费都将由兽人总部来付，他还是自告奋勇的地说要做家务，当作是缴房租。然而在姜丹尼尔收拾了一系列的烂摊子后，他决定给白虎订立几条规矩。而其中一条，正是家务只可以做吸尘和把脏衣服放到洗衣机里。

当时听姜丹尼尔念完这几条规矩后的白虎键盘敲得飞快，敲完还不忘把爪子递到他面前。

你要是能用这样的爪子把家务全部做完我就跟你姓！

“跟我姓你也做不完所有家务。”

姜丹尼尔一句轻飘飘的吐槽堵得白虎无字可打。确实，他在做家务方面的技能点无限趋近于零。虎爪之下，力道不好控制，普通扫把和拖把的生命周期都不会超过10分钟，只有金属制造的吸尘器能逃过一劫；做饭更是不可能，虎爪远没有人手来得灵巧，更勿论虎毛还有可能混进饭菜当中；洗衣方面把衣服放进去后关门就已经是极限了，上次因为白虎的一个不小心，一掌拍了小半袋洗衣粉进洗衣机里的情景还历历在目。

自此之后，只要是姜丹尼尔提及，白虎就会自觉地去吸尘和收拾脏衣服。就像现在这样，白虎两只前爪夹住手持式吸尘器，双腿站立，姿势有点笨拙地推动吸尘器，围绕着客厅茶几沙发不断的转圈圈，直到客厅的虎毛清理干净为止。

清理完浴室后出来的姜丹尼尔见客厅打扫得干净，便从虎爪里接过吸尘器，又顺了顺虎额上的毛以示奖励，顺毛顺得高兴了还能听到白虎喉咙里发出的咕噜声。

“辛苦啦！”姜丹尼尔转去揉捏白虎的腮边肉，“要不要休息一下？来点猫薄荷？”

听见这三个字的白虎一个侧身就挣脱开姜丹尼尔的双手。他径直走向放在茶几上的手提电脑，虎爪用力地敲下了几个字。

我不是宠物！！！

三个感叹号，还用了72号字体，显然是很不满意姜丹尼尔把他当成猫一样来养。

“哦，我知道。”

“所以要不要来点猫薄荷？”

还未等到白虎想到打点什么字反驳，鼻子下方突然出现了一股特殊的香气。

三秒之后，白虎再也不是那只宣称自己不是宠物的白虎了。在猫薄荷的影响下，白虎全身放松的躺在地板上，毫无顾忌的露出肚皮在原地打滚，甚至还搂住姜丹尼尔的手臂，一直不停的用头蹭着。

本来只是想开玩笑，手里随意地拿起一小把猫薄荷就放在虎鼻子下。却没想到猫薄荷竟然对白虎这么有杀伤力，意料之外的反应让姜丹尼尔一下子僵住了身体，“没想到你那么喜欢啊……”

白虎无暇顾及其他，他正忙着用脸蹭姜丹尼尔的手掌，虎须弄得姜丹尼尔的手心痒痒的，看起来十分沉醉在猫薄荷的香味中。

不如……现在问问看？

“那个，白虎啊……”

在地板上的猫薄荷里打滚，回答的反应为零。

“我表弟对兽人很感兴趣，他想见见真正的兽人。”

换个姿势继续打滚，回答的反应继续为零。

“他是预备役，所以不用担心他会把你泄露出去。”

虎头重新凑过来蹭掌心，反应持续为零。

“你不反对的话，我就带他来看看你啦！”

蹭完后开始用舌头舔起了掌心，反应还是为零。

一分钟之后，终于从猫薄荷香味清醒过来的白虎，才发现自己刚才究竟做了什么。他羞愧地在角落处缩成一团，恨不得马上立刻现在就从这个世界上消失。

姜丹尼尔拍了拍虎背以示安慰，却被虎尾巴一把甩开了。“有什么害羞的，本来也是给你准备的嘛！”那猫薄荷还是帮白虎收拾行李的人给准备的，浪费了多不好。

羞愤交加的白虎抬起头，狠狠地瞪了身后人一眼。

时间练就大心脏，姜丹尼尔对这旁人一看都要抖三抖的凶狠眼神熟视无睹，继续揉了揉虎头，就当作和解了。“刚才的事我就当你答应了。等预备役军校那里休息了，他就会过来看你。”

“他就一小孩子，别凶巴巴的吓着他。”

白毛团子不耐烦地打了个响鼻，看来是答应了。见白虎暂时不打算从角落里出来，姜丹尼尔也就不打扰他继续“面壁思过”了。

只是……

他望着刚才被白虎舔过的手掌，被舌苔上的倒刺划过的酥麻感还残留着少许在掌心里。比起干爽的虎毛，舌头湿润的触感，更多带来的是无法用文字详细描述、微妙又奇异的感觉。回想起以往，也只有曾经养过的小猫会如此亲密的与他相处。

想到这里的姜丹尼尔莫名觉得好笑。

养老虎什么的，还挺有趣的。

TBC..?


End file.
